


hanggang sa huling pagkapit

by chismisan (lightsketch)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsketch/pseuds/chismisan
Summary: Sobrang hirap talaga mag-move on, ano?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 14





	hanggang sa huling pagkapit

**Author's Note:**

> (based sa kantang [Last Kiss](https://open.spotify.com/track/4EUQXLipplO2v9mVaqQtjc?si=sCXwDaspRbarQmGn2rNvQw) char haha background song ko yan habang ginagawa 'to kaya ayon)
> 
> hahhaha hindi ko to magawang mareread ashhsgha kaya baka may makita kayong kung anong namiss ko dito, pero gusto ko lang talaga masulat 'to noon pa pero di ko lang nagagawa hahahaha this was supposed to be in english pero parang hindi na ako marunong mag-narrate or something hsduhuh char
> 
> anyway ayun lang haha sori walang edit edit but like, enjoy(?) (feel ko tinakasan ko lang paper ko kaya ko to nagawang matapos haahaha)

_ cypark27 just made a post.  _

Junmyeon shakes his head as he looks at his friend na ngayon ay nakatingin na lang sa phone niya nang may natanggap na notification.

“That is awfully unhealthy,” sabi ni Junmyeon at nagpatuloy sa pagkain ng ramen niya. 

Baekhyun looks at the photo, smiles at how cute Chanyeol’s photo was with his dog. He tapped his phone to like the post and then locks it, bago umirap kay Junmyeon na ngayon ay nakatitig ulit sa kanya at kumain na rin ng ramen. 

“Whatever, Jun,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Just look at the T.V. there. I think ITZY’s performing ICY again. I’m just glad the volume’s not up, or else that song’s gonna be stuck in my head again.”

Junmyeon looks at the screen, and true to what Baekhyun said, ITZY was the one performing sa KBS. ICY ulit. Parang lagi nila ‘yan nakikita everytime na pupunta sila sa Santorini. He shakes his head and looks at Baekhyun na ngayon ay tahimik na lang kumakain ng ramen niya habang ang phone ay nakataob.

“Iniba mo pa talaga ang topic, ha,” Junmyeon points out and Baekhyun just shrugs. “You know, hindi ka makakamove on kung hanggang ngayon, naka-on pa rin ang notifications mo sa kanya, right?”

Baekhyun sighs, shakes his head, then uses his chopsticks to point at Junmyeon’s plate. “Eat your fucking ramen, Junmyeon.”

“Alam mo, kahit anong iwas mo sa topic na ‘to, ipapaalala ko pa rin,” sabi ni Junmyeon sa kanya and Baekhyun glares at him. “Kunwari hindi ko alam na kaya ka nag-aya dito kumain para lang tignan ‘yung nilagay niyong picture niyo dito sa may cork board.”

Baekhyun puts down his chopsticks and looks at Junmyeon who was looking at all the things na nakalagay sa may Santorini—yung mga post it, pictures ng Korean idols, number ng mga single na tao. May itinaas si Junmyeon na post it and Baekhyun closes his eyes saglit, dahil alam niya kung ano nakalagay sa ilalim ‘nun. 

Ang picture nila ni Chanyeol that day. Dala ni Chanyeol ang instax niya that day, pinatabi niya si Baekhyun sa kanya at idinikit ang pisngi niya sa kanya tapos ay nag-picture silang dalawa. Kay Chanyeol ang kopya na ‘yan, tapos sabi niya ilalagya niya ‘dun para maalala nila sa tuiwng babalik sila. May isang version pa ‘yan na ibinigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya, na dating nakalagay sa likod ng cellphone niya pero ngayon ay nasa wallet niya na lang. Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi niya nun at si Baekhyun naman ay ngiting-ngiti sa picture.

Ang saya nila.

“ _ ‘To more years,’  _ huh?” sabi ni Junmyeon at kinuha ang picture tapos hinarap kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakayuko na lang. “Anniversary niyo nung tinake niyo ang picture na ‘to…”

“Stop. Put it back,” sabi ni Baekhyun, iniiwasan tignan ang picture kahit engraved na sa utak niya ang litrato na ‘yun. 

Hindi nakinig si Junmyeon at nilapag ang picture na ‘yun malapit sa plato ni Baekhyun kaya kahit ayaw makita ni Baekhyun ay nakita niya pa rin, at hindi niya maiwasan ang naramdaman niyang kirot habang tinitignan ‘yun. 

_ Fuck.  _

_ They were so happy. _

“Anniversary niyo  _ dapat  _ today,” bulong ni Junmyeon at kita niya kung paanong mabilis na pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang luhang hindi niya napigilan sa pagtulo. “Kaya ka dito nag-aya kasi anniversary niyo today, dito mo siya sinagot noon, at…”

_ Dito rin sila nagtapos. _

“Stop,” sabi ni Baekhyun at kinuha ulit ang chopsticks niya. “Nililibre na nga kita tapos kung ano-ano pang sinasabi mo dyan. Stop it and just eat kundi pababayaran ko sa’yo ‘to. Minsan lang ang best friend privilege na ‘to.”

“Oh, I’m  _ so  _ scared dahil hindi ko ‘to mababayaran,” sarcastic na sinabi ni Junmyeon at umiling-iling. “This is clearly hurting you. Why do you keep on clinging onto this?  _ 7 months na, Baekhyun.  _ 7 months na tayong graduate and 7 months din ever since you guys broke up. Pero andito ka pa rin, sa same state na ito, nung huli mo akong tinawagan dahil nakipag-break ka na kay Chanyeol.”

Napahigpit ang kapit ni Baekhyun sa chopsticks niya, naalala kung paanong nasa harap sila ng Santorini ‘nun, nakaabang sa labas dahil walang bakanteng pwesto sa likod. Pareho silang tahimik. Si Baekhyun na nakatingin lang kay Chanyeol, habang si Chanyeol naman, hawak ang cellphone at may tinetext, mabilis at parang may halong gigil.

“Bakit ka ba nakipag-break kung ganito ka masasaktan? You never told me. Ang alam ko lang ay dito lang malapit ‘yun at...” napatigil si Junmyeon sa pagsalita at tinignan si Baekhyun na ngayon ay halata na ang pagkalungkot. “Nakita ko kung gaano ka kamahal ni Chanyeol at ikaw rin sa kanya. You’re not a perfect couple, I know. Marami rin kayong pinag-aawayan, but never umabot sa point na nag-break kayo…”

Baekhyun remembers looking at Chanyeol’s phone. Nakita niya kung anong pinag-uusapan nila.

_ Mahal mo pa ba siya? O nasanay ka lang sa idea na mahal mo siya dahil pitong taon na kayo magkasama? _

_ Kung ano-ano na sinasakripisyo mo para sa lalaking ‘yan, nak.  _

_ Parang siya na lang palagi ang pumipigil sayo. _

_ Pa, I can’t just leave him. I can’t break up with him. _

_ Not like this. Not here. Not now. _

_ Kailan pa? Kapag nawala na ang lahat sayo? _

_ Kapag nagsisisi ka na? _

“Kapag ginawa ko ‘yun—kapag pinilit ko pa ang kung anong mayroon kami, siya na rin mismo ang lalayo. Ako na rin nagbibigay ng dahilan para lumungkot siya,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Ayaw kong maramdaman niya ‘yun, Junmyeon.”

Baekhyun sighs and looks at the photo near his plate.

Naalala niya ang araw na ‘yun. Nakapasok na sila ng Santorini at tahimik na kumakain ng ramen si Baekhyun, iniisip ang nabasa niya habang pinakikinggan si Chanyeol na masayang nagkukwento tungkol sa araw niya. He remembers thinking,  _ have I really been holding you back? _

Vibrate nang vibrate ang cellphone ni Chanyeol nung araw na ‘yun, pero hindi pinapansin ni Chanyeol at nanatiling nakataob lang ang cellphone. Si Baekhyun, malungkot lang na nakangiti habang tinitignan siya. Iniisip niya kung paanong posibleng anytime ay matatapos na rin ang kung anong namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa. 

_ Tama naman. Masyado nang maraming sinasakripisyo si Chanyeol. Masyado na siyang nagiging hadlang.  _

Kung ito na ang huling gabi, gusto niya lang sulitin ang bawat ngiti niya, ang bawat kwento, at pagtawa, ang minsang pagpunas ng labi niya, at ang paghawak at pagpisil sa kamay niya.

“Babe, you okay?” tanong ni Chanyeol nung nakatitig na lang si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Parang kanina ka pa tulala. Tell me about your day naman.”

_ Hindi kaya ni Chanyeol na tapusin.  _ Alam niya. Dahil kilala niya si Chanyeol. Iisipin niyang masasayang ang lahat, na hindi naman dapat mag-wakas dahil sayang ang lahat ng taong pinagsamahan nila. Pero alam ni Baekhyun na hindi na rin siya masaya. Alam niyang nawawalan na rin siya ng oras.  _ Alam niyang nakikita na rin ni Chanyeol na masyado na rin siyang maraming nasasayang sa buhay niya.  _

_ Alam niyang lumalayo na rin siya dahil nakikita niya na rin na maling masyado niyang binigyan ng oras ang relasyon nila. Na masyado niyang inuna. _

_ Alam niyang nakikita na niya ang dulo nila. _

_ Pero ayaw niyang tapusin dahil nanghihinayang siya. Dahil hindi siya sigurado. _

_ Pero may kailangang bumitaw.  _ Para hindi na lumala, para hindi na lumungkot pa, at para hindi lalong mawala.

Baekhyun picks up the photo, stares at it, and smiles bitterly.

“I’ve been holding him back for  _ 7 years.  _ He’s been making decisions na ako ang palaging nacoconsider bukod pa sa family niya. Kahit nung nagkaroon siya ng scholarship offer for college, hindi niya ‘yun tinuloy kahit sinasabi ko na he should, kasi  _ dream school niya ang dream school ko.  _ And sometimes, whenever I see him struggle, I just feel like he’s regretting that, because I know that he could’ve done more in another school. Sa tuwing may gagawin siyang desisyon, kasama pa rin ako sa iniisip niya, and it just hurts to think that he’s settling sa kung anong nandito na  _ because of me _ , even if he knows that he can do more _.  _ Ayaw kong maging rason para magkaroon siya ng mas marami pang what ifs at regrets. Ayaw ko na maging hadlang.”

“Alam ba ‘yan ni Chanyeol?” tanong ni Junmyeon at hinawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun as a way to comfort him. “Pumayag siya sa rason ‘yan?”

“He didn’t ask…” mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun. “He didn’t need to know the reason why. He’s Chanyeol. He  _ knows. _ ”

Baekhyun closes his eyes and lets his tears fall, hinahayaan na ang sarili maalala ang araw na ‘yun. Kasi masyado nang matagal nakatago sa kanya. Wala siyang kahit sinong pinagsasabihan kasi ayaw niyang masaktan. Ayaw niya na mas lalo niya kailangan harapin ang katotohanan. Oo, ang tanga, pero gusto niya lang iwasan ang sakit. Hindi mawala-wala ang kirot. Kasi palagi niya siya naaalala. Masyado silang maraming pinagsamahan at pilit niyang pinagkakapitan ang lahat ng ito para lang mawala ‘yung sakit na dinala ng araw na ‘yun.

_ Nasa labas sila ng Santorini, nasa may gilid lang kasi malapit lang doon ang dorm ni Baekhyun, at madilim na, wala na gaanong tao. Hawak ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at bago pa siya ihatid ni Chanyeol sa loob ng dorm niya ay pinigilan niya ito. _

_ “Don’t you think… it’s time to focus on ourselves?” tanong ni Baekhyun at kita niya kung paanong unti-unting nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol. “It’s been seven years, Chanyeol… we’ve done a lot of things together… but I feel like… it’s time to—” _

_ “Alam mo ‘no?” mahinang tanong ni Chanyeol. “Nakita mo pinag-uusapan namin ni papa. Nakita mo ang tungkol sa offer para sa trabaho sa kumpanya ng kamag-anak ko sa Korea?” _

_ Natahimik si Baekhyun at ang kaninang luha na pinipigilan niyang tumulo ay kusa nang nakawala.  _

_ “I love you, Chanyeol, but I just don’t want to hold you back anymore. I know I’ve been holding you back for seven years.” _

_ Napayuko si Chanyeol at saglit na iniwasan ang tingin ni Baekhyun. Kita niyang may tumulo na luha mula sa mata ni Chanyeol, and Baekhyun wants to take back what he said, kasi ayaw niyang makitang ganito si Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol na bihira lang umiyak kapag kasama siya. Si Chanyeol na pinangakuan niya na hinding hindi niya sasaktan. _

_ “Is that… is that what you want?” tanong ni Chanyeol, may maliit na ngiti sa labi niya nang tinignan niya ulit si Baekhyun.  _

_ Tumango si Baekhyun at napayuko, malalim ang bawat paghinga at pinipigilan ang sarili na umiyak. Noon, alam niyang hindi hahayaan ni Chanyeol na mangyari ito, na umabot sila sa point na kailangan nilang maghiwalay. Alam niyang paglalaban niya ang kung anong mayroon sila, kasi he knows  _ they’re worth it. It’s worth it.

_ Pero ngayon… iba na. Pareho na silang pagod. Pareho na nilang nakikita na may kailangan na bitawan. _

_ Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun’s hand, at gustong gusto ni Baekhyun habulin ito, para hawakan niya ulit, para magawa niyang kumapit at ‘wag siyang bitawan. _

_ Pero hindi na pwede. Hanggang dito na lang.  _

_ Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi niya at pinunasan ang luha niya.  _

_ “Kung ito na ang huling pagkikita natin, ayaw kong huli kong makikita ay umiiyak ka,” sabi ni Chanyeol at kahit gustuhin ni Baekhyun na ngumiti ay hindi niya magawa. Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang noo niya at bumulong, “Ikaw lang mamahalin ko ng ganito, Baekhyun.” _

_ Sa huling pagkakataon, hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol. _

_ “Wala akong pinagsisisihan. I don’t regret loving you and being with you all these years,” bulong niya at pinunasan ang luha niya. “I love you, Baekhyun. Salamat sa pitong taon na alaala.” _

That night, pinanood niya kung paanong tumalikod si Chanyeol sa kanya at tuluyan nang humiwalay sa kanya.

Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang luhang tumutulo mula sa mata niya at uminom ng tubig bago tumingin kay Junmyeon na ngayon ay malungkot lang na nakatingin sa kanya, as if gusto niya humingi ng tawad dahil inopen niya ang topic at kita kung paanong sobrang nasasaktan si Baekhyun.

“It’s okay, Junmyeon. Kailangan ko rin naman talaga harapin para maka-move on ako. Ayaw ko lang. Tanga kasi kaibigan mo, eh,” malungkot na sabi ni Baekhyun. “Kung tutuusin, maayos naman kami naghiwalay eh. Compared sa iba. I’m just… glad that it didn’t end badly. Pero kaya rin siguro ako ganito ay dahil alam kong mayroon pa dapat, ‘no? Hindi pa dapat ‘dun matatapos?”

Buti na lang hindi gaano karami ang tao ngayon sa kinakainan nila. Baka marami pa ang nagtataka kung bakit umiiyak si Baekhyun sa harap ng ramen niya.

“Do you regret it?” tanong ni Junmyeon.

Baekhyun smiles, this time genuine na, pagkatapos ay binuksan ang cellphone niya. 

“Bakit ko naman pagsisisihan?” sabi ni Baekhyun at pinakita ang litrato ni Chanyeol na ngiting ngiti habang hawak ang laptop niya, may suot na headphones, at nasa isang recording studio. “Sapat na sa akin na malaman na ganito siya kasaya. Kahit pa wala na ako sa tabi niya.”

  
  


Mabigat ang pakiramdam niya nung umupo siya sa sahig at sumandal sa may higaan niya.

May mga araw na hindi niya magawang humiga sa sarili niyang higaan dahil naaalala niya lang kung paanong katabi niya si Chanyeol minsan, ang huling binubulong sa kanya bago matulog ay kung gaano siya nito kamahal. 

Kapag naiiwan siyang mag-isa at wala nang ginagawa, lagi niya naaalala si Chanyeol. Kung paanong hinalik-halikan siya nito pagkatapos ang nakakakabang meeting the parents time nila, kung paanong pinangakuan niya siya na hindi niya siya kahit kailan iiwan, kung paanong kapag nagseselos si Baekhyun at ang dami pang sinasabi ay hahalikan niya ito nang paulit-ulit sa labi hanggang sa gumaan ang loob nito at maparamdam na siya lang naman.  _ Na siya lang naman lagi. _

May mga gabi na nakikitulog si Chanyeol sa dorm nila, at minsan, kapag pagod na pagod si Chanyeol at nakakatulog sa paghihintay kay Baekhyun na matapos sa mga ginagawa niya, tinititigan niya lang ito, iniisip kung paanong ang swerte-swerte niya sa kanya. Iniisip niya ang kinabukasan, ang panahong kasama si Chanyeol, at kung paanong hinding-hindi niya hahayaan na mawala ang hawak niya sa kanya. 

Pero ngayon, wala na. Wala na siya sa tabi niya. Wala na ang kapit niya sa kanya.

Ngayon, hanggang pakikikumusta na lang siya sa mga kaibigan niya. Hanggang suot na lang siya sa mga naiwan ni Chanyeol na mga damit. Hanggang sa alaalala na lang siya.

Humiga si Baekhyun sa may kanang bahagi ng higaan niya. Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya at tinignan ang Instagram ni Chanyeol, katulad ng ginagawa niya sa ibang mga gabi na maaalala niya siya at bigla na lang mamimiss. 

Kita niya kung paanong sobrang saya niya. Ang dami napopost ni Chanyeol. Ang dami niyang nabibisitang magagandang lugar. Ang dami niyang mga kaibigan na kasama.

Minsan, iniisip niya rin, na baka may panibago na itong minamahal. Na may bago nang nagpapasaya sa kanya. At masakit, oo, pero wala naman na siya magagawa. Tapos na ang kanila.

Kung kaya ni Chanyeol na maging masaya,  _ bakit siya, hindi niya magawa? _

Naalala niya ang sinabi sa kanya ni Junmyeon noon, ilang buwan matapos nilang mag-break ni Chanyeol.  _ “You can’t keep on holding yourself back. You can’t keep clinging onto your memories together. Hindi ka makaka-move on.” _

Baekhyun taps the picture of Chanyeol nung nakarating na siya sa Korea. It was 2 months after their graduation at two months din nung nag-break sila, dahil nangyari ang breakup na yun a week before nila mag-graduate.

_ A fresh start,  _ sabi sa caption nito.  _ To more years and memories here. _

Baekhyun remembers crying nung nakita niya ang picture. Hindi siya sigurado kung dahil sa lungkot dahil malayo na siya sa kanya at talagang  _ wala na _ , o dahil sa tuwa dahil alam niyang matagal nang pinapangarap ni Chanyeol ‘yan at unti-unti niya itong matutupad.

Samantala si Baekhyun, parang hindi na umusad. Oo, may trabaho, pero madalas na mabigat lang ang pakiramdam niya at dumadaan lang ang bawat araw niya. May mga masasayang araw, hindi naman niya ‘yun ide-deny, pero sa bawat pagkatapos ng araw ay bumabalik lang ulit ang bigat.

_ Paano nga naman ba siya makakalimot kung palagi na lang niya binabalikan ang lahat at hindi niya man lang magawang mabitawan? _

Nag-vibrate ang phone ni Baekhyun at nakitang may bagong post ulit si Chanyeol.

Isa itong picture ng silhouette niya habang nakatingin sa papalubog na araw.

_ Happy,  _ ang nakalagay sa caption nito.

Baekhyun smiles, dahil naalala niya ang hinihiling niya noon—na maging masaya si Chanyeol sa magiging buhay niya.

At ngayon, nakikita niyang masaya siya.

Siguro oras na rin para siya naman ang maging masaya. Para na rin mawala ang bigat sa nararamdaman niya.

Baekhyun goes back to Chanyeol’s profile and clicks the small arrow na sa tabi ng Following option at tinurn off ang notifications sa mga posts niya.

_ Little by little. _

Baekhyun locks his phone and smiles, ang huling iniisip ay ang higpit ng yakap ni Chanyeol noon sa tuwing mabigat ang pakiramdam niya at kung paanong ang huling maririnig ni Baekhyun bago siya makatulog ay ang tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol.

_ Salamat din sa lahat ng alaala. _

He sighs at hinayaan na ang sarili niyang tamaan ng antok at pagod.

Bukas, panibagong araw.

Bukas, unti-unting luluwagan ang kapit.

_ I’ll be happy too. _


End file.
